diary_of_a_sleepy_boyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kids can do Anything Club
Kyle is obsessed with The Kids can do Anything Club, an educational game show designed for kids, and is recognized as a pioneer of the contemporary standard which combines education and entertainment in children's television shows. The Kids can do Anything Club also provided the first daily, national television showcase for its Creator Isla Moore. In the Series finale Goodbye Little Girl, the series celebrated its 40th anniversary, making it one of the longest-running shows in television history. The Kids can do Anything Club is produced in the United States. According to Kyle in "Kids can do Anything Clubhouse" It premiered on November 10, 1969. Because of its science lessons, The Kids can do Anything Club has earned the distinction of being one of the world's foremost and most highly regarded Reality Shows of young people. Few television series can match its level of recognition and success on the international stage. The original series has been televised in 120 countries, and more than 20 international versions have been produced. In its long history, The Kids can do Anything Club has received more Emmy Awards than any other program according to "Kyle Crocidile", and has captured the allegiance, esteem, and affections of millions of viewers (including Kyle) worldwide. Overview The Kids can do Anything Club is a Game Show that makes Science fun for Everyone! In each episode, 6 Students from School stay at School after School ends. Then, the host, Dick, challenges them on Mystery solving adventures as Contestants named "Anythingketeers", Ocassionaly, the Remaining Anythingketeers take a quiz with Dick, and at the end of each episode, they win points. The Anythingketeer who wins the Season wins a Trophy and all the Kids ride home on a Hot Air Balloon. History In "KCDAC History", Isla Moore proposed a Game Show for Kids in 1966. It was for an eighteen month planning period which was set aside, and with a grant of 8 million dollars from multiple government agencies and foundations, the proposed series would test the usefulness of the television medium in providing early education for young children. Apart from Cooney and the original planning crew included several veterans of Captain Kangaroo. ''As Moore's suggestion, Jack Miller was Host of the Show as "Dick" and played him during the Pilot. He was dropped and replaced by his Brother Dick, which was also a Suggestion from Isla Moore. Though the earliest pilot episodes involved dramatizing the inner thoughts of child contestants. Eventually these Anythingketeers were hired * Olivia Chuck * Seth Ethinson * Josh Chiprick * Timmy Mitchell * Addison Cosby Hawkins * Layla Mcallister They attended School, while Dick's living room was the "Anything Headquarters", the show also had Guest Stars, Crafts, and of course, References. Isla Moore, after the first season, felt the Anythingketeers were growing old. So it was time for Season 2 auditions for new Anythingketeers. ''The Kids can do anything Club ''is all filmed in New Hampshiere. Broadcast history According to "The (UK) Kids can do Anything Club", the Show had a UK co-production that had 5 Seasons. Ratings As a result of its success in revolutionizing the standards of children's television, ''the Kids can do anything Club '' paved the ground for the development of similar competitors and thus inadvertently diminished its own audience share. According to PBS Research, the show has gone from a 2.0 average on Nielsen Media Research's "people meters" in 1995-96 to a 1.3 average in 2000-01. Even with this decrease, TKC''DAC's viewership in an average week comes from roughly 5.6 million households with 7.5 million viewers. This placed Kids can do Anything Club at 8th place in the overall kids' charts in 2002. It was the second most-watched children's television series for mothers aged 18-49 who have children under the age of 3. A format change in 2002 helped the show's ratings, boosting the show 31% in February 2002 among children aged 2-5, in comparison to its 2001 ratings. As of 2005, the show was in the top 10 shows for kids 2-5, with 3 other PBS shows.2 Characters * Dick- the Host of the Show, he has a living room named the Anything Headquarters. * Ace- Dick's Brother * Grace- Dick's Sister * Grandma- Dick's Grandmother * Mom- Dick's Mother * Dad- Dick's Father * Tilly- Ace and Grace's Best Friend * Spike Sr.- Dick's Nextdoor Neighbor * Spike Jr.- Spike's Son * Butch- Dick's Cousin * Cherry- Dick's Cat Intern * Bubblegum- Dick's Mouse Intern * Drop- Dick's 2nd Nextdoor Neighbor * Tiitie- Dick's 2nd Girlfriend * Chells- Dick's Girlfriend * Toot- Dick's 3rd Girlfriend * Quack- Dick's Best Friend Guest Stars are Superhero Teams who attack the Anythingketeers, they appear in some episodes when the Anythingketeers go through a Obstacle Course. Anythingketeers A slate of 6 Kid Contestants pull the zaniness of Dick back to reality, and serve different pedagogical functions, showing literal integration and tolerance rather than metaphorically through Guest Stars, and representing different personalities and kid "roles" and occupations. Timmy, Josh, Seth, Olivia, Addison, and Layla were the first Anythingketeers. Then they were replced by John, Judy, Robert, Tom, Margaret, and Helen in Season 2, then were replaced by Isaiah, Eli, Linda, Jack, Lily, and Jodi in Season 3. TV Challenges Dick sends the Anythingketeers off on Mystery-solving Challenges if he has a Problem. They learn about Science and take obstacle courses with help from Superheroes. Ocassionaly the remaining take a Quiz with Dick. Then they win points for their hard work. Criticism Some educators criticized the show when it debuted, claiming that its format would contribute to shortening children's attention spans. This concern still exists today, although there is no conclusive proof of this being the case, even after more than 40 years of televised shows. Trivia * Some notable rumors about The Kids can do Anything Club over the decades. * The Sesame Street theme song is "And i called it The Kids can do Anything Club (That's a Great Name)." * Although rubber duckies existed before Sesame Street, their pop culture icon status was mostly spurred on by Ernie's Rubber Duckie song, and subsequent appearances of Ernie's bath toy. * The Kids can do Anything Club ''made TV Guide's list of the 50 greatest game shows, ranking at number 50. * T''he Kids can do Anything Club ''made Channel 4's list of the 100 greatest kids' all-time shows, ranking at number 100.4 * On the BBC's ''The TV That Made Me, Alex Jones chose The Kids can do Anything Club as her earliest TV memory.